


Let Me Adore You

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NSFW themes, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, drink up bbs, i love each and every one of you who read my work, i love these two, kinda saucy again, rizo writes, sasodei nation is very well fed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Sasori cant stop staring at his boyfriend for obvious reasons. It makes him highly satisfied, knowing he made Deidara his own artwork.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> sasodei nation is very well fed, here take it babes

Sasori woke up early. He always wakes up before his partner, which leaves him plenty of time to make breakfeast, get ready, snatch a lazy Deidara from their bed. 

But since they both had their day off, they were allowed to laze around as much as they wanted, which is why they spent last night all night doing the horizontal tango in their silky sheets. Sasori shuddered pleasantly at the warm memory, the scratch marks on his back suddenly stinging. Looking outside he was greeted by cloudy skies and a low rumbling of a thunder, incidating an oncoming rain. Humming, he scooted up into a half-sitting position upon the pillows, but a low-moan made his movements stop. Turning his head, the sight of his softly snoring boyfriend came into view and Sasori smiled like a satisfied cat. Moving carefully onto his side, he grabbed a stray lock of blonde hair between his fingers, eyes raking upon Deidara's naked form. 

The blanket covered him from his thighs, so Sasori got the perfect picture of his boyfriend's ass, covered in his handprints. Slowly moving a hand south, he grabbed the supple flesh, which earned him another low moan and slight shifting. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. He caressed the blonde's freckled back with a feather-light touch, and that got him a deep but soft sigh. Smile stretching into a more catlike one, he kept doing it. Eyes moving upwards, chocolate-chili colored eyes stopped at a delicate neck and they widened slightly just like his smile.

Deidara's customised collar was imprinted into his neck in a deep blue-purple color along with many bitemarks and hickeys Sasori littered his soft skin in. The word "Brat" was slightly visible and Sasori hummed fondly. Deidara was his brat only. His good boy, his lovely boyfriend.

His eyes landed on small wrists, also covered in purple bruises. They gonna need to take care of that later, he knew the blonde was fussy about his hands.  
He started to trace his boyfriend's full sleeve tattoo idly, deep in thought. 

"'At feels real' nice..." Came a mumbled answer, slightly off and raspy. It snapped Sasori back into reality and he started to pet Deidara more firmly.  
"Good morning baby.." Sasori greeted him, leaning down to kiss Deidara's working ear and then biting it. Breath hitching, the blonde stretched comfortably.  
"You're gonna rile me up Sas.." He muttered with the same cat-smile Sasori had on his face.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to." Cuddling Deidara into his arms, he squeezed him lovingly, the other returning the gesture.  
"What's gotten' into you, you're unusually mushy today, hn.." He pressed a kiss onto Sasori's left pec where the kanji of the Scorpion laid etched into his skin. The redhead only hummed. 

"Just let me adore you.."


End file.
